In recent times, there is more and more a need for new, more accurate methods of geologic measurements, especially when the traditional methods of geophysical exploration are not accurate enough for given tasks. This is because different kinds of noises are naturally present at the area of measurement, which sometimes make it impossible to use the methods of the background art. These noises or disturbances have either a technical, industrial, or geological origin, for example: high levels of vibration, electromagnetic noises, and disturbances in the environment as well as noises of a geological character. Because these noises greatly interfere with geologic exploration in certain environments, there is a need for nonstandard techniques or technologies, which, if they do not completely solve these problems, allow for the solution of a much larger percentage of these problems.